


What a Girl Wants

by mosylu



Series: Flash Ladies Week [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, this woman got shafted for serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was to make the world a safer place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Girl Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Because I will never not be annoyed by what happened to Bette San Souci.

When she’d enlisted, her mother had gone ballistic. (Ha. Ha, ha.) “Why would you do this? Why would you throw your life away like this?”

"I just want to make the world a safer place," Bette had said, folding her underwear into small rolls and tucking them into her duffel.

"Even at the expense of your life? Bette, this is the Army."

"Yes," she’d said. "Even if it means my life."

She’d been eighteen when she’d said that, young and dumb and idealistic. There had been times she’d stopped believing the second part.

The first time she’d gone out on patrol and come back short three men. All the times she’d asked after a friend from basic and heard back that some IED, some sniper, some ambush had sent them home in a plain pine box. The explosion that had sent her back stateside. She’d had shrapnel, but she’d been one of the lucky ones.

But she’d stayed in the Army, because she believed with all her heart in the first part of it. Making the world safer. Making it better.

Even if it means my life. That was the contract, right? The one you made with the Army. Here’s my life. You do what you want with it. Even take it away.

As the world narrowed into a circle of blue sky, Bette knew that she had made the world a safer place.

Too damn bad that the way she’d accomplished that was by leaving it.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the title "Warrior Girl" on Tumblr, for day seven of Flash Ladies Week.


End file.
